chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Faced Mum
'''Ghost Faced Mum '''is the name given to the woman who brings tea for the Ghost Faced Killer during a particular scene in The Mystery of Chess Boxing. Although her name is never given, and it's never made clear who she is in the international version of the movie, she has been assumed to be the Ghost Faced Killer's mum due to the way the Ghost Faced Killer interacts with her, as well as several clues that strongly suggest that this particular scene takes place in the Ghost Faced Killer's own home. Reasons for being the Ghost Faced Killer's Mum Here are the clues that tell us that the Ghost Faced Mum is indeed the Ghost Faced Killer's mum, as well as the clues that indicate that we are in the Ghost Faced House during this important scene. *She is very much aware of Ghost Faced Killer's impressive Kung Fu, she suggests that Ghost Faced Killer teaches the man who's been beating up old men "a lesson". (not knowing that it is in fact the Ghost Faced Killer himself that is 'beating up old men'. *This scene seems to take place in a location where Ghost Faced Killer is more than happy to bring out his list of Kung Fu Men (dubbed the 'Ghost Facebook' by fans) and cross out the men that he has taken care of. Also taking note that he is by himself, it's fair to assume that this is his own home and not any old Inn or Tavern. (although take note that he quickly hides the list when Ghost Faced Mum walks into the room. Considering that the Ghost Faced Killer is so open about his killings, it only seems logical that he would want to keep his Ghost Faced Mum unaware of what he gets up to in his spare time, as much growing children would with their own parents.) *Ghost Faced Mum seems quite intent on forming a bond with the Ghost Faced Killer by attempting to start a conversation with him based on his enquiry about the whereabouts of the Chess King who disappeared. This reflects the usual attempt for a parent to understand their children better by trying to take an interest in their hobbies or activities, akin to "So what's this TV show you like about, Son?" *At the beginning of this scene, Ghost Faced Killer leaps over the walls surrounding the building before looking back to see how far he leapt. This is once again akin to 'Leaping over the garden fence' of your own home, and as such, wouldn't be something that the Ghost Faced Killer would do if it was anywhere but his own home. Chessboxing Theorists also point out that he did this when coming to visit Cheng Hsing before their fight. Cheng Hsing's reaction shows that he too is Personality Ghost Faced Mum is a very timid old woman, whether this is as a result of her knowledge of her son's ghost faced killings or not is debatable. It's unknown what happens to the Ghost Faced Mum after the death of the Ghost Faced Killer. Category:Characters Category:Female characters of The Mystery of Chessboxing